All it Takes
by LadyAlanna
Summary: Lily and James' sixth year, and it takes them a little while that all it takes is a little bit of trying to turn a bad thing into something good...Just starting out. Not much of a plot as of yet!!
1. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. Or any of these characters here. Okay? ? ?  
  
A/N: This takes place in Lily and James' final years of Hogwarts, from the beginning of their sixth year. I don't know how far I'm going to get, but I'll try!  
  
  
  
:: One ::  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
Lily Evans leaned nonchalantly against her cart, holding all of her possessions, which stood against the wall between platforms nine and ten at London's King Cross Station. Giving it a tiny push with her hip, the slim redhead and the bulky cart slid through the wall. She was in.  
  
Letting a man in red robes take the cart from her, Lily smiled. She was going back to Hogwarts, to start her sixth year. She was also a prefect for her house, Gryffindor, and looked forward to beginning classes again.  
  
"Lily! Lily Evans! Is that you? " A tall, lanky blonde girl, called, running up to meet her friend. Delaine Lewington, who was also a sixth year, hugged Lily tight. "How was your summer? "  
  
Lily grinned and started walking towards the scarlet Hogwarts Express. "Great. We went on holiday to Paris. Except for Petunia's constant complaining, it was so much fun. But then, I got that owl from you, telling me about Ryan.I'm real sorry. "  
  
Delaine forced a tight grin. "It's alright. We're not safe anywhere but Hogwarts. It'll be strange not having him around.but he wouldn't want us to be upset. "  
  
Lilly patted her friend's arm sympathetically. Her brother, who was going to be Head Boy this year, was killed by Voldermort's supporters walking home from his muggle girlfriend's house in June. Delaine had been especially close to him, and Lily knew that she was devastated.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get on the train.Arabella! Hi! " Lily called, waving her free hand. Arabella Figg was a close friend of theirs. The small, friendly girl bounced up and gave them each a hug.  
  
"I have to tell you girls something," she giggled. "On the train though. Let's go get a compartment before we have to share one with first years. " Arabella made a face, then peered over Lily's shoulder. "Yikes! Have you seen Sirius Black yet? Or Remus Lupin? Even James Potter? Wow! "  
  
Lily spun around. Sure enough, they were standing right there. Looking at the three girls. James caught Lily's eye and smiled. Lily smiled back. Then, she turned back around and looked at her friends. "Let's go. The train's going to leave any minute now. "  
  
  
  
  
  
James Potter blinked and watched Lily Evans walk away. The small redhead had - well - changed over the summer. And in his opinion, the changes were good. Well, maybe just not in his opinion, he realized as he turned back to the rest of the Marauders. Taking one look at James, his best friend, Sirius Black, burst out laughing. Punching him lightly on the shoulder, he looked at James a little closer. "Boys! " he exclaimed, "Lookie! I think our ickle wittle Jamesy has been charmed by none other than.a girl! Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
James muttered something under his breath and held up his hands. "What can I say? " he joked. "I'm only human! "  
  
The others' laughs were drowned out by a shrill whistle. "Time to go, guys! " Remus Lupin, a tall, lanky boy with messy brown hair shouted, and the four of them started running towards the train as the last whistle sounded. Getting on board just as it started to pull away from the platform, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew set off to find a place to sit.  
  
  
  
Lily giggled as Delaine and Arabella talked about Sirius and Remus. Bella winked at Lily, and said, "Then again, Delaine, I think our ickle Lily has been charmed by James Potter. Oh James! " She mimicked, throwing her hands up.  
  
"You called, Miss Figg? " A deep voice asked from the doorway. Lily's head spun around and saw that James and his friends were standing in the doorway.  
  
"You could knock, James Potter! " Lily said. It came out harsher than she meant it to. Her eyes widened, and she murmured, "Sorry. "  
  
"That's okay. " Remus said, walking into the room and visibly stepping hard on James' foot. "Do you lovely ladies mind if we join you? All of the other compartments are full, and alas, we poor Marauders have no place of our own. "  
  
Delaine smiled. "Of course. Right girls? "  
  
Arabella and Lily agreed, and Lily was blushing furiously when James sat next to her. HER! !  
  
Standing up, Lily went to the door. "Excuse me. I have to use the loo. "  
  
Arabella looked confused. "But - Lily! You just went! "  
  
Lily blushed even harder. "I want to change into my robes. " She muttered. Damn. She thought. Why is James making me so nervous?  
  
Arabella nodded. "Lily's a prefect this year! Isn't it so exciting? " Lily shook her head and left. James grinned. "You know, I have to use the loo too. "  
  
Sirius stood. "Yeppers, me too. Be back in a bit, girls. " James shook his head and sighed as his best friend followed into the hallway.  
  
"Ha! It's her! Lily! You fancy Lily Evans! " Sirius laughed. "Good luck with that one, mate. She's a fireball. Must be the hair. "  
  
James rolled his dark brown eyes. 'Must you be so loud? And what do you mean, good luck? "  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly. "We'll just have to see, won't we, ickle Jamesy? " Cupping his hands, he shouted, "Lily! Lily! Come quick! " Then ducked as James threw a punch at him. "You'll thank me some day, mate. Just see. "  
  
"Sirius! " James yelled as Sirius ran off. He turned abruptly, because he really did have to use the bathroom, and turned smack into Lily, knocking her over. He was going to kill Sirius.  
  
"Ouch! " Lily cried as she hit the floor. Her green eyes widened as James gently picked her off the floor and set her on her feet. "Who was calling for me? "  
  
"That was Sirius. He seemed to think it would be funny if.never mind. "  
  
"Funny if what? Tell me! " Lily demanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You see.he thinks it would be funny if.see, Lily, it's really embarrassing. "  
  
"Tell me. "  
  
James sighed and ran a hand through his wild black hair. "He thought it was funny, see, because I told him that you were pretty, and he seems to think that we're going to be, well a couple, and, Gee, I'm real sorry. "  
  
Lily laughed. "Well, James Potter, see if Sirius thinks this is funny. " Lily leaned over and kissed his cheek, then walked past him and into the compartment, leaving James with an astonished look on his face.  
  
"Padfoot," He whispered, grinning like a fool, "Maybe I won't kill you after all. "  
  
  
  
A/N: Review PLEASE! ! This is my first HP fic. Was it okay? It'll get better, I hope! What should happen when they get to Hogwarts? What should I do next? ?  
  
~Alanna~ 


	2. Hogwarts: A Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potters. Or any of these characters here.  
  
  
  
::Two:: :: Hogwarts: A Romance.::  
  
James re-entered the compartment just as the Hogwarts Express pulled was pulling into Hogwarts. Already everyone was changed into their robes. Lily caught his eye and smiled shyly, her cheeks flushing slightly.  
  
"James, hurry up! We're here!" Remus frowned, trying to fix his messy hair. "I wouldn't want detention. Well, on the first day, anyways."  
  
Peter Pettigrew grinned. "Yeah Moony. The first day back and detentions don't mix."  
  
Lily looked at the small boy. There was something about him . . . Something that she didn't trust. She shook it off. It was probably her imagination. She was always blamed for having an over reactive one.  
  
Delaine stared out the window as she stood up. "Ryan should be here. It isn't fair." She mumbled.  
  
Lily squeezed her hand. "I know. But You-Know-Who will pay. He'll pay for everything."  
  
With that the blonde girl let out a short, bitter laugh. "When will it stop, Lily? When?"  
  
Lily looked at the floor. "I don't know, Delaine. I really don't know."  
  
James looked at the two girls. "Lighten up, gals! We're home!" He flung his arms wide, knocking Sirius in the face as he did so. The latter issued a small grunt before flinging his arms wide and succeeding in knocking James' glasses to the floor. "We're home!" He mimicked.  
  
Remus sighed. "Why do I have to be their best friend? Why?" He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Because," James said, knocking Lupin on the back, "You just l o v e us, Remus. You know you do."  
  
Lily giggled. "I think we better get off the train," she laughed. "Before it leaves with us still on it!"  
  
They looked at each other before rushing off the Hogwarts Express. Lily looked at her friends and wondered, perhaps, that this was going to be the best year yet.  
  
***  
  
James flung himself on the common room sofa. He was tired. Their first night back at Hogwarts, and he felt like he had been there forever. Smiling, he took in the room, which in his six years never changed. This truly was home.  
  
James looked at the pretty redhead curled up in a ball, gently snoring, in the char opposite him. Lily had fallen asleep shortly after she had led everyone back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and began to read.  
  
Walking over to her, James pulled the blanket from the back of the chair and draped it over her sleeping form. He gazed down at her as she stirred, and fought back that irresistible urge to kiss her. She just looked so sweet, so. . .  
  
"James?" she asked, her eyes flying open. She hurriedly sat up. "What's going on?"  
  
James blushed. "Nothing . . . you had just fallen asleep . . . so I covered you up. And then I was just looking at you, thinking. . ." He clamped his mouth shut. Damn it! Why did he always say so much?  
  
"Thinking what?" Lily asked, peering up at him with her bright green eyes.  
  
"Just thinking about how I wanted to do this," James said, and leaned over and kissed her softly. Lily, surprised, put her arms around his neck, but he pulled away. "Goodnight, Lily Evans." He whispered, gently touching her cheek, and turned and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, leaving Lily sitting alone in the common room.  
  
***  
  
Time passed quickly. It was the week-end before Lily had a chance to speak to James. Sure, she had seen him, but there was only enough time for a small smile and a wink from James as they passed in the halls.  
  
"James," she said that Saturday during breakfast, "Can I talk to you? Alone?" She added when a grinning Remus Lupin opened his mouth.  
  
James stood up and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Flashing his charming smile, he replied with a "Sure" and grabbing her hand and leading her out of the Great Hall, much to the delight of the rest of the Marauders, who laughed and whooped. Lily blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, especially around James.  
  
Once out of the Great Hall, James smiled again. "Do you want to go outside? It looks like a brilliant day."  
  
"Alright." Lily answered shyly. She scolded herself silently. Why was she being so shy? This was James Potter, the boy she had been friends with since that time in second year . . . She blinked as they entered into the bright sunshine.  
  
"So," James said, sitting down under a tree.  
  
"So what?" Lily asked, momentarily confused, as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Didn't you want to talk to me?" He asked.  
  
Lily bit her lip. "Oh yes, that. You see, I was wondering, if, you know, that night, in the common room, meant anything, James."  
  
James blushed. "I kiss lots of girls, Lily Evans."  
  
Lily felt her heart sink. How could she have been so foolish? "Oh."  
  
James took one look at the crestfallen look on her face and felt suddenly angry at himself. "But," He said, smiling, "I haven't kissed any as pretty as you."  
  
Lily blinked back tears and stood up. "James Potter," she snapped, dusting off her robes, "I can't believe you!"  
  
James scrambled to his feet and caught her arm as she whirled to stalk away. "Lily," he said, his dark eyes pained, "I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was . . . well, um . . . I really like you, Lily. I do. And I was wondering if . . ." He paused dramatically, grinning amusedly at the puzzled expression on her face. "I was wondering, if, perhaps, the prettiest prefect in all of Hogwarts would like to, er, well, dare to be a girlfriend of a certain Marauder. And go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow."  
  
Lily's mouth fell open. "I think," she replied, smiling, "That she would be delighted."  
  
James smiled back at her. "I knew she would."  
  
They stood there, looking at each other for a moment, when suddenly Sirius' head appeared, floating nearby. "Kiss her already, James!" he laughed, pulling of the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
James glared at him. "Sirius," He said, turning away from Lily, "Don't you ever mind your own business?"  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope. Can't say that I do, at least when it comes to you, Jamesy." Turing to Lily, he grinned and stage whispered, "He s rather shy when it comes to a girl he likes, Lily love."  
  
James scowled. "I asked her, Sirius."  
  
Lily smiled as Sirius replied. "Only because she asked to talk to you. You never would have gotten around to it, otherwise."  
  
Ohh, this was getting funny, Lily thought. But she decided that she should put an end to it BEFORE any blood was shed. That would be bad. "Sirius, leave James alone. I'm sure he would have asked me. Eventually."  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded. "Eventually." He slapped James on the back, hard. "We hope, anyway."  
  
Lily giggled. "Be nice," she warned jokingly. "Hey - is that Remus? And . . . Delaine?"  
  
Both James and Sirius spun. "I guess so," James commented slyly, as if he knew something. Sirius laughed.  
  
Lily looked terribly confused. "What's going on? Remus and Delaine?"  
  
"No stranger than you and James," Sirius put in. James and Lily stared at him. He held up his hands. "Okay, I'm leaving now."  
  
"Good idea," James said under his breath as Sirius ran and caught up with the other couple, walking by the lake.  
  
Lily punched his shoulder lightly. "I think he was only trying to add some comic relief. Merlin knows we need it."  
  
James smiled lightly and hugged her. "I know, Lil. But he'll be stopped. And we're at Hogwarts. We're safe here."  
  
Lily smiled back. "I guess so." She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers though his. "Let's go get the others."  
  
James smiled down at Lily. His Lily. He gave her hand a light squeeze. "Alright."  
  
Lily sighed happily. Yes, she decided, this was going to be the best year yet.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I finally got to finish this.it's taken me three days. I've been terribly busy, between school and cheerleading. But since its snowing really bad outside, I had a snow day. Yippee!! *lol* I hoped everyone liked it!  
  
~Alanna~ 


	3. Of Quidditch and Quarrels::

Disclaimer: If I OWNED them, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction, would I?  
  
::Three::  
  
::Of Quidditch and Quarrels ::  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily's eyes flew open. She was terribly cold. Looking to the foot of her bed, she saw the red and gold blankets pushed near her feet. Sighing, she resignedly sat up. The sun shone brightly outside, and through her window.  
  
She turned at a tapping at her window. Her small tawny owl, Kaelyn, was outside, carrying a package in her talons. Lily stood up and pushed the handle down and the glass pane outwards. Kaelyn flew in and landed on the bed, dropping a small note. She stuck around only long enough for Lily to pat her on the head, and then took off.  
  
Lily yawned and picked up the note. It was from James.  
  
icenterLily -  
  
I just wanted to say good morning. And then tell you that( James wants to snog you within an inch of your life,(Obviously, Sirius had been er, Helping James!) Lily love.) you shouldn't mind Sirius - he's a prat. I have practise today for Quidditch - so I'll meet you in Hogsmeade. How about in front of Zonko's at one? Just send your darling owl back with a reply, Lils. I think she quite fancies my eagle owl, Garrett. Funny, actually, when you think about it. See you later!!  
  
-James  
  
P.S. James a prat, not me, Lil! PPS - Sirius is a total git . PPPS- Am not.icenter  
  
The letter when on like that for a while. Lily grinned. The two Marauders were on best behavior this year. She wondered why. But then, she figured, it was only the first week of school. Merlin knows WHAT tricks those two were planning. Sighing, she wished Kaelyn had stuck around a bit longer. She had no way of telling James that she had gotten the letter.  
  
Lily chewed on her bottom lip and fetched a quill out of her bag and a roll of paper. Dipping the quill into a jar of purple ink, she wrote her reply. Satisfied, she snuck up to the boy's wing and slipped it under James' door, then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was starving.  
  
*****************  
  
James circled the pitch a few times on his broom, a brand new SilverArrow that he had gotten from his parents for his birthday. He played Seeker, and was one of the best that Hogwarts had seen in generations.  
  
Sirius flew up next to him. "Feels good to be back in the game, eh James? Be careful this year, though, won't you?"  
  
James heaved a sigh. Last year, in one of the last games against Slytherin, he had been thrown from his broom when he was struck by a bludger, and took Sirius, who was a chaser, down with him as well. Both boys had stayed in the hospital wing for a week, missing the last game and costing Gryffindor the House Cup.  
  
"Oy! James Potter!" Aidan Wood, the captain and keeper, shouted. "O'er here! Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
James nodded and headed over to him. Sirius went over and began flirting animatedly with Gretchen Wood, Aidan's twin sister and a beater. James shook his head. He had decided never to go for women who carried clubs. That was asking for trouble. "Yeah, Aidan?"  
  
The other boy grinned. "Just wanted to tell you that you better not get hurt this year."  
  
"I'll try not to, Wood." James said. Sheesh. Just get knocked of the bloody broom one bloody time and. . .  
  
"Good, Potter, seeing as you'll be my co-captain." Aidan slapped James on the back and smiled. "Now," he grinned even wider, "Let's play some quidditch!"  
  
********  
  
Two hours later, James was beat. He had been chasing after the snitch the whole time. He finally caught it, and was heading down to put it back in the box, and was about six feet above the ground when he froze. Gretchen cursed loudly and another chaser, a seventh year named Molly, shouted his name.  
  
"Watch it, James!" Sirius called, and James spun to watch Will, the other beater, chasing a bludger that seemed quite close. Just as he went to speed away, the ball hit him in the side, knocking the air out of him and knocked him off of his broom. James saw the ground rushing towards him and thought, not again. . .  
  
*********  
  
Lily paced anxiously in front of Zonko's. She had been waiting for James for a wretched half hour now. Where was he? Had he forgotten? Or was it all some big joke, and was James Potter just toying with her? She could hear his voice in her head, echoing. . . "I kiss lots of girls, Lily Evans." . . . Was she just another girl, another one of the girls who James thought was pretty?  
  
Lily found herself growing slowly furious. She would give James a piece of her mind when she got back to the castle. Or, better yet, she would pretend that he didn't exist. Or Sirius Black, either. Now, Remus, she could deal with. Even that Peter Pettigrew, if she had to.  
  
Lily shook her head and stormed back to Hogwarts. James Potter was a rude, selfish, uncaring, devilishly handsome, funny . . . Lily stopped that train of thought. It was accomplishing nothing. But she couldn't stop wondering why James hadn't showed up.  
  
********************  
  
James groaned as Sirius helped him back to the common room. Madam Pomfrey had seemed to think that he would be fine with a few days of no quidditch. He had a few bruised ribs, and a nasty egg already forming over his right eye. His glasses were beyond repair, and Dumbledore agreed to take him to Diagon Alley later this week to get new ones.  
  
Telling the password to the Fat Lady, (snicker doodle) James nearly collapsed on the couch once he got into the common room. Standing up, though, he snuck up to Lily's room and left a sugar quill on her pillow. He wondered where she was.  
  
Heading back downstairs, James allowed himself to fall onto the couch. He had a splitting headache, and was just about to drift off into sleep when the door to the portrait hole slammed shut and Lily stormed past, stopped, and walked back towards him. Lily . . . Zonko's . . . He had forgotten . . . his vision clouded as Lily slapped him, hard. "I don't know what game your playing at, James Potter. I thought you actually cared."  
  
"Lily. . ." Sirius began, only to have her turn on him. "And you," She yelled, her pretty green eyes flashing dangerously, "I bet you put him up to it, didn't you? Was it a dare? Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
James stood shakily. "Lily, listen," He said, grabbing her wrists.  
  
Lily snatched her hands away. "No, you listen. I waited for a half hour at Zonko's for you. That was some low prank you pulled. Ha-ha. Find some other girl to play games with. I don't play games. And if you even for a second . . ."  
  
James grabbed her shoulders. His headache was getting unbearable. And with her screaming, carrying on. . . he shut her up the only way he knew how. He kissed her. Lily shrieked and pulled away, shooting daggers at him with her bright green eyes, and ran up to her room. He heard her slam the door, open it again, and suddenly a book flew by him, nearly missing his head. He heard a sob and the door slam once again.  
  
Shaking his head, he felt his heart sink as he picked up the book. (iHogwarts: A Historyi) He wouldn't let her go without a fight. And what a fight he was going to give her. 


	4. A Pretty Prefect and and Insufferable Gi...

::Chapter Four::  
  
:: An Insufferable Git and a Pretty Prefect ::  
  
A/N: R/R, PLEASE!!  
  
**********  
  
Lily slammed the door shut, thought better of it, opened it, and threw the nearest book, (which happened to be Hogwarts: A History) at James before she forgot she wasn't supposed to cry, started to, and slammed the door shut again. She thought she heard Sirius laugh madly, saying something about bludgers, and James telling him to shut up. Or it could have been yet another figment of her over reactive imagination. Or maybe she was just going completely nutters.  
  
Lily sank against the door, and let her tears flow free. Then she noticed that she wasn't alone. Arabella sat on her bed, staring at her quizzically. "Lily, what's the matter? What happened?"  
  
Lily recounted the whole story, and Arabella nodded grimly. "Well, I'll be," She said glumly. "I thought James really liked you."  
  
Lily wiped her eyes, her makeup coming off on her hands. "Yeah," she said, smiling weakly, "I did too. Bloody hell, I even wore makeup for him!"  
  
Bella smiled back. "I wonder why he didn't show. Maybe he got hurt at practice, or."  
  
"No, Bella. He looked perfectly healthy out there. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and I must admit he looks smashing without them, but. . . no. I think that he was just trying to get to me." She frowned. Get to you? Said a tiny voice in her head. James Potter? Oi, he's done more than GET to you, Lily Evans. . .  
  
Bella was saying something. ". . . It just doesn't fit, Lil. Doesn't fit a bit. Why would Sirius SAY such a thing to me?"  
  
Lily looked at her blankly. "Er . . . maybe he's gone nutters?" She supplied. "It was his fault, Bell. His entire fault. Why, I bet if he hadn't of been around, badgering James about me, none of this would have happened."  
  
Arabella looked as if she was going to say something, when a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it, Lils." She said, and crossed the room in two strides. Opening it, she stiffened. "Oh. . . ." She drawled, keeping the door opened only the smidgen it was. "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Is Lily in here? Can I talk to her?" James' voice came through the door.  
  
"Nope, she's gone," Arabella said, moving to shut the door, but James was quicker.  
  
"Oh, really," He said. Lily couldn't see him, but she knew for a fact that he was wearing one of those grins - with those perfect teeth . . . "I suppose she just Apparated out of here, then,"  
  
"Of course!" Arabella snapped.  
  
In his most mocking voice, James said, "Why, Bell! I expect so much more from you! Aren't you the one who always said," He raised his voice several notches and imitated her, "`Honestly, James Potter, haven't you ever read Hogwarts: A History? EVERYONE knows that it just ISN'T possible to apparate on Hogwarts Grounds?'"  
  
Arabella fumed. "No, James. I've never even READ that book! You must be thinking about Li - Please, just go." She finished quietly.  
  
"Only if Lily Evans comes out from where she's hiding, sitting on her bed, I suspect, and tells me what in the blazes that out in the common room was about?"  
  
"Duck, Bella," Lily called, then hurled her next nearest book - (Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them, Volume Five) - out the door. James cursed and the door shut. Lily started to cry again. Arabella glanced at the door, shaking her head. "I don't know, Lils. He seemed really upset. Maybe it was just a mistake. Maybe something happened . . ."  
  
Lily cried harder, and sobbed, "B-b-b-but S-Sirius w-w-was l-l-l-l- laughing!" Sniff! Hiccup!  
  
Arabella smiled sympathetically. "You know, Lils, I have that test in Arthimancy tomorrow - I think that I better get studying. Alright?"  
  
Lily nodded. "I-I studied for i-it last n-night," Sob! Hiccup! "W-With James!" She wailed.  
  
Arabella patted Lily's hair absently and left. Lily stared at the door for a long time, before eventually crying herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Bloody Hell! Prongs, watch your big feet!" Peter, the smallest Marauder, yelped.  
  
"Sorry. Think Moony's alright?" James asked as they crossed the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Sure he's fine," Sirius said, then tossed the Invisibility Cloak off of them and yawned. "Methinks I'll be heading off to bed. G'night."  
  
Peter nodded. Only James noticed the small redhead come flying down the stairs, her wand drawn. And pointed directly at his chest. "Where the bloody hell WERE you three gits? Five points from Gryffindor. Go to Bed!" She screamed. Peter jumped a mile. James held up his hands and grinned at her. "Wait. Where's Remus?" She asked. Sirius and Peter, not in her line of vision snuck up into their dormitories unnoticed.  
  
James yawned. "C'mon, Lily. Can I go to bed now?"  
  
Lily seethed. Her wand wavered a bit, but still stayed on his chest. "James Potter, I have at least six hexes and jinxes that are coming to my mind right now, just for you. So if I were you, I'd shut up. And stop looking so damn INNOCENT!"  
  
James stared at her. She came closer, until her wand was poking him. "Ten jinxes." She whispered. "Why did you do it? Stand me up? What is your bloody problem?"  
  
James looked surprised. "Lily, I had practice. And I was hit by a bludger, and knocked out."  
  
Lily scowled. "If you can't tell me the truth, don't even bother talking to me. Ever again. You can't possibly be THAT stupid."  
  
James opened his mouth again, then shut it, than found his voice. "Look, Lily, I'm really sorry about what happened. I - I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Can we just erase today? You know, start over?"  
  
Lily stared at him, her green eyes meeting his brown ones. She bit her lip, pocketed her wand, and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning to flee up the stairs.  
  
But James Potter wasn't the best seeker that Hogwarts had seen in years for nothing. He grabbed her arm. "Sit with me for a bit?" He asked.  
  
Lily thought for a moment and nodded. She smiled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You, know, James, you're an insufferable git."  
  
James sat next to her on the sofa. "And you're a pretty prefect."  
  
Lily blushed. James smirked. "So, are we alright?" He asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "I think we will be, James. I think we will be."  
  
"Good," He said, hugging her. "Good."  
  
********  
  
Lily yawned. She wondered why her bed was suddenly so . . . soft. And warm. She opened her eyes and issued a soft groan. She wasn't in her bed at all. She was wrapped in James' arms, practically on top of him, on the common room sofa. James' eyes flew open and he grinned. "Morning. Not that I object to waking up with you in my arms, Lily, but may I ask why the bloody hell we're out here?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing, Mr. Potter," Came a slightly amused voice. Lily scrambled off of him and saw that Professor McGonagall, along with the rest of the Gryffindor house was staring at them.  
  
"Well, you see professor," Lily began, "It was entirely my fault. I - I - Well, last night, I was really angry with James." ("Sure looks like that," A first year, whose hair matched Lily's own, muttered.) Shooting a sour look at him, Lily continued. "And I came down here to get my books back from him. He was, er, studying. And well, he asked for help, and I - er, decided to help him. Anyway, after a while, he asked why I was mad at him," She smiled at James, "And I told him. And we got to talking, and I guess we both must've fallen asleep."  
  
"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. James nodded. She smiled. "Well then, Gryffindor, I suppose that I will not be taking points away after all. And I'm glad that the two of you have finally come to your senses."  
  
James and Lily looked at each other as the Gryffindors filed out of the common room. Sirius and Peter were the last ones out, besides Lily and James themselves. Lily couldn't help noticing that Remus was still missing. "Studying, Eh?" Peter said, clapping a hand on James' back. "I'll TELL you what THEY was studying. . ."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Yeah. That was a good one, Lils. Ever think about becoming a Marauder?"  
  
Peter made a face. "Aw, she's a PREFECT, Padfoot. We can't have any PREFECTS. They'd cramp our style, they would."  
  
James huffed. "Cramp our style, Wormtail? Quite the contrary. I think she's proven herself useful." He draped his arm over her shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "And it'll never hurt to have the smartest girl in all of Hogwarts on our side. She could come up with some new pranks."  
  
Lily blushed. Sirius laughed. "Prongs, you have a point! Whaddya say, Wormtail? Shall we let James keep her?"  
  
Peter sighed. "I guess so. If it makes ol' Prongs happy, what can we do?"  
  
Lily smiled. James looked down at her, and said, "It makes me happy, alright."  
  
Lily glanced at Sirius and Peter as they reached the entrance to the Great Hall. "James," she said, "Why do you have those names for each other?"  
  
James' face went blank. "Um, Lils, that's something that I have to tell you later. It's a long story, and I can't really say right now. Alright?"  
  
Lily nodded, and wondered what it was. She sighed. "I suppose so. Oh," She added, turning to face him, "You never did answer my question. About why you stood me up."  
  
James gaped. "I told, you Lily. Quidditch."  
  
Lily scowled. "Why won't you tell me the truth?"  
  
James shut his mouth and grinned at her. Lily knew then that she would never get the truth out of him. She gave in and smiled back. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. But she knew for sure that it hadn't been bloody quidditch.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: *lol* Lil just won't accept that he wasn't lying! This one was the funnest to write. I hope you guys like it!  
  
~Alanna~ 


End file.
